


A guide to Dimitri's pants : By Sylvain Jose Gautier

by IsaacDowney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sylvain lowkey being creepy but then apologizing for it, They just kiss but a sextoy is there so, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: "Sylvain..." Dimitri's breath was cut short as he stood in front of the door, seeing his friend handling his secret sextoy rather lewdly. If Sylvain squinted, he could make out newborn tears in Dimitri's eyes. This just made him want to bully his friend harder. "What are you doing?!" Dimitri finally snapped, reaching to grab the toy that he quickly hid in his closet. "You- You are impossible!"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A guide to Dimitri's pants : By Sylvain Jose Gautier

Dimitri hadn't planned to invite Sylvain into his room in the first place so it made sense why the place would be messy. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed as he pushed all his textbooks away, clearing his throat awkwardly. He glanced at his childhood friend who was looking around curiously, not seeming bothered by the armor laying on the ground or the dirty clothes nearby.  
  
"I-I apologize for the mess." Dimitri stuttered, feeling like his behavior was unfitting for the crowned Prince he was.  
"Ah, don't worry about it, my room is, in all honestly, worse." Sylvain laughed easily.  
  
Just like that, they managed to get some studying done by the time the sun was low in the sky. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Dimitri yawned and stood up after several hours sitting at his desk.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He announced before leaving quickly.  
  
Sylvain pretended not to be staring at his friend's ass when he walked away. Once he was sure he was alone, he eagerly pushed his notebook away and began searching the room for any clues about Dimitri's hobbies.  
One might consider it weird, being childhood friends and all, that Sylvain did not know much about Dimitri. Truth be told the blond man had always been shy and secretive and Sylvain had never thought much of it. Of course he knew he liked horse riding, having tea, sparring, yada yada yada. But everyone knew that! Sylvain ached to know one of Dimitri's secrets.  
  
Maybe just to embarrass him. Perhaps to manipulate him in helping Sylvain with this week's chores. Sylvain himself wasn't sure why he wished to know Dimitri so personally. Except, of course, to get in his pants.  
  
And it seemed things were leading this way when Sylvain found Dimitri's sextoy.  
  
"Huh." The redhead was actually surprised. Now he wasn't stupid, of course Dimitri masturbated, like any healthy young man, but that... Well. He blushed just thinking about his friend using the thing.  
  
"Sylvain..." Dimitri's breath was cut short as he stood in front of the door, seeing his friend handling the toy rather lewdly. If Sylvain squinted, he could make out newborn tears in Dimitri's eyes. This just made him want to bully his friend harder. "What are you doing?!" Dimitri finally snapped, reaching to grab the toy that he quickly hid in his closet. "You- You are impossible!"  
  
Sylvain didn't answer. For once in his life he felt hesitant. There was no possible back down from this. This could ruin their friendship. But, Goddess forgives him for being such a bragger, he was pretty sure he could convince Dimitri to relax for once.  
  
"Dima." Sylvain stood up and put a gentle hand on the Prince's shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know?"  
  
Dimitri simply stared at him with a frown, unsure what to answer. Sylvain sighed, understanding that he would have to be more obvious. Dimitri was oblivious like that. It was endearing really.  
  
"Actually, it's kind of hot." Sylvain beamed, his hand going down Dimitri's back.  
  
Dimitri immediately squeaked and walked away from him, grabbing his pillow and throwing it in Sylvain's face.  
  
"Y-you!" Dimitri huffed loudly. "Unbelievable! When will you stop trying to sleep with everyone?"  
"Urg." Sylvain rubbed his face. The pillow actually kind of hurt, with Dima's inhuman strength. "Hey, loosen up a little. Nothing wrong with a little sexcapade between friends. Besides, I can tell you're interested in me, I'm not blind-"  
"Goddess, are you always so full of yourself?"  
  
Sylvain shrugged. He took a deep breath and smiled at his friend, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Dima. It's okay if you're not interested. Contrary to popular belief, I take rejection quite well. And I don't see it as a challenge either. Tell me to go fuck myself and I'll do just that- uh, figuratively."  
  
They stared at each other another moment before Dimitri sat on his bed, cheeks red. He seemed to find his shoes very interesting suddenly. At least, he wasn't screaming for Sylvain to get out so Sylvain took it as it was: hesitation. Which, you know, understandable. The redhead sat down next to his friend.  
  
"I'm grateful." Dimitri suddenly said, sighing deeply. "That you're patient with me. And I'm sorry I said you were sleeping with everyone."  
"I kind of do." Sylvain shrugged. "It's okay."  
"Still. I did not mean to imply that it bothered me."  
"It doesn't?"  
"No."  
  
Dimitri seemed a bit surprised by his own answer, but Sylvain decided not to comment on it. He wasn't ready for what that implied. Instead, he leaned down.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
The blond took a deep breath and looked up at him with big blue eyes. The sight made Sylvain's heart ache and that too he ignored. Dimitri nodded. They kissed.  
  
Huh. Salty, Sylvain thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it but don't know what to comment, you can tell me what your favorite line was :)
> 
> There's a chance I write more of this but I'm not sure :c


End file.
